


【2016】奥布斯居尔先生 | Mr.Obscur

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2
Collections: 英西日贺





	【2016】奥布斯居尔先生 | Mr.Obscur

"越是靠近沙滩和阳光，我就越发拒绝它——让我发声的那种能力，也是让我孤单的那种能力。"

-

他的恋人是一个不喜欢独处的人。 

这一点亚瑟甚至在认识安东尼奥之前就已经了然于心。 

是啊，看看他那副样子——很长一段时间里一听到西班牙人的名字，金发青年便会下意识地皱起眉头，或者把手中的茶杯打翻。其频繁程度几乎可以和安东尼奥向着四周空气微笑的次数成正比。随后，似乎是一瞬间的事情，他们始终没有和好，他却开始习惯被一个浑身番茄酱味道的混蛋拽着衣袖醒来的感觉。 

但是，见鬼地，他在心里对自己抱怨道，在登上那架飞机前他从不知道安东尼奥是个如此不擅长与人独处的人。 

一切的开始大概是在某个周日的上午吧，亚瑟照常地对着伦敦到了六月也不见停歇的阵雨咬牙切齿，安东尼奥从早餐厅的另一头走来——此时已经是上午十点，电视上正播放着无聊的麦片广告——手里端着盛吐司的盘子，兴致勃勃地光脚站在地上，头发蓬乱，但确实容光焕发。安东尼奥天生就具有不加整理而让人误以为是男士化妆品推销员的那种才能，镀金般光滑的古铜色攀附在他脸上，仿佛经受过瓶瓶罐罐和地中海阳光的精心折磨。 

他把几本夹满了五颜六色书签的导游书扔到桌上，亚瑟伸过头去，其中一本的封面画着颜色鲜艳的海洋。宁静平和的、无攻击力的靛青色捆绑着礁石激荡出的灰白；他似乎在哪里见过，却又从未征服过的一种颜色。 

日本？他皱着眉翻看了几页，为什么要去那里？ 

不是很好吗？西班牙人不知从何处掏出一根圆珠笔，在他眼前晃来晃去；加那利群岛的海风太灼热，和你的眉毛格调不一。 

不许再说出那五个字母*。他移开安东尼奥的手臂，后者正试图用笔杆敲打他的额头，“我们和谁一起去？阿尔弗雷德还是本田菊？”然后又忍无可忍地移开那只试图把吐司屑抹到他肩上的小麦色手掌。 

绿眼睛的情人露出一个微笑。不，都不是，他说，我们两个人去。你和我。 我们？亚瑟的耳朵尖微微泛红。 

我们。 

我敢肯定这不会是一次愉快的旅行。他皱起眉，把自己的左耳从安东尼奥视线里移开。 

我有同感。那颗发丝柔软富有光泽的深褐色头颅愉快地晃了晃，但是不试试看怎么能确定呢。亚瑟一边摇头一边在他读书用的扶手椅上坐下，对于俯身亲吻他指尖和侧脸的恋人不加制止。 

冲绳群岛的海岸线比他想象中颜色更丰富。人们说那里的海水有七种颜色，但数字的跳跃实际上描绘不出阳光照在清澈见底的海水中的情景，细沙是滚烫的白色，贝类生物的骨骼却沉淀出明丽的橘红色，雨落在薄薄的光晕里，又把一切出挑的暖色清洗殆尽。亚瑟看着他的眼睛倒映在飞机发黄的玻璃上变成模糊的碧绿，想象着战斗机从头顶没有云层的高空飞过，飞机机翼上展翅飞翔的白头海雕图案，几百年前他曾小心翼翼地刺绣在那个孩子的衣襟上。 

他挪了挪酸痛的双腿，转身侧向与窗户之间隔了一个英格兰人的旅伴。头上戴了一副巨大耳机的南欧青年正手舞足蹈地对着面前的平板电脑摄像头展示着什么，亚瑟隐约从反光的屏幕里看见了弗朗西斯那头令人厌恶的金发和基尔伯特•贝什米特比光滑平面上的反光更加耀眼的银色短发。 

亚瑟默默地弯腰从座位下的背包里拿出一份泰晤士报。 

我已经开始后悔了。他小声对居住在民航客机的妖精说，尽管他很确定世界上并没有这种魔法生物，如果有，它们也听不懂他的话。他们是拿着全日空红蓝两色的机票踏上旅途的，飞机距离那霸的土地还有一个半小时的行程。 

从很早以前开始亚瑟就有一种安东尼奥的生活比他充实富足得多的感觉，如今他终于找到了其产生原因。十个小时远离地壳的时间，那个南欧佬可以用其中的三个小时打电话教罗维诺•瓦尔加斯如何系鞋带，再花费一个小时把面前屏幕上的所有电影点开再关上，剩下两个小时把FIFA游戏手机版的全球排名刷新一遍（他顺便也拿走了英国人的手机，后来亚瑟惊恐地发现他花掉所有的钱，把首发换成了十一个西班牙人），三个小时用于视频或语音聊天，最后一边赞叹太平洋的美丽动人一边发短信给弗朗西斯嘲笑英语发音的奇怪之处，直到飞机降落。 

而长途旅行对于亚瑟•柯克兰来说，往往是一本书、一张昨天的报纸和昏昏沉沉的睡眠。 

这就是你所谓的“旅行”，安东尼奥？ 

亚瑟把大大小小的枕头和靠垫扔到身后，俯身给手机插上充电器，回头看了一眼深陷在一大堆酒店的白色被单和酒红色靠垫中的那对闪亮的浅绿色眼睛。安东尼奥睡眼朦胧地抱着他刚扔过去的枕头爬起来，iPhone的白色耳机还挂在脖颈上，阿尔瓦罗•索莱尔的脸庞浮现在屏幕上，一个几乎与西班牙本人一模一样的微笑。 

旅行不就是休息的同义词嘛。安东尼奥嘟囔着按下暂停键，你把那些旅行手册和攻略看得太认真了，阿瑟。 

我可不想被已经三天没和我说话的人这么说。亚瑟从自己的行李箱里拎出一个枕头，准确地砸中了对方英俊挺拔的罗马式额头：你要知道我真的以为这是一次——一次——正儿八经的度假，而不是安东尼奥，Wi-Fi，和弗朗西斯•波诺伏瓦的传奇的聊天记录。 

“几乎，几乎没有说话而已。“安东尼奥从他身后探出头来，“我只带了旅行支票，所以——你知道的，那些金光闪闪的寿司之类的玩意还等着你付钱呢。” 

“你是我见过的最西班牙人的西班牙人，安东尼奥。” “那你的眉毛就是我见过的最像眉毛的眉毛。” 长久的沉默。亚瑟看着酒店宽阔的临海的阳台，其上摆放着模仿欧洲风格的木质家具，海的尽头隐隐可以看见黛蓝色的群山。这个季节里海和山脉似乎都在散射出光芒，好像电视节目里的荧光一样，伴随着他听不懂的语言跳入眼帘。 

“对我说点什么吧，安东尼奥。” 

他看着他深陷的眼窝，也许是因为过多的睡眠，眼角隐隐泛红，紧随其后的是一片眼影般的棕色。 

“我并不是不愿意和你说话，亚瑟。也许是我错了……但是海风遮掩去了我们的语言。 

“越是靠近沙滩和阳光，我就越发拒绝它，让我发声的那种能力，也是让我孤单的那种能力。” 

七点钟的南回归线上已然是一片暮色昏沉，亚瑟沿着酒店楼下的沙滩缓缓行走，脸庞因为阳光和雨水的交替光顾而格外通红，平时不太醒目的细小的雀斑也在鼻翼和颧骨上略微浮现出来。亚瑟不喜欢这样，这也是他在亚热带地区仍然选择裹着牛仔长裤和面料轻薄的长袖卫衣的原因，他不愿意看见自己膝盖和肘尖被晒得棕黑而略带一丝红色的样子。 

然而安东尼奥喜欢他的这副样子，他坚持说雀斑和红晕让他看起来性感得多，更高傲，更脆弱，更英伦范儿，更——像一个年轻人的样子。 

但他不说他老气横秋，安东尼奥深知自己比柯克兰更消沉颓唐。他也无法清晰地解释这一点，他们心知肚明，那是一种气质。 黑色墨镜别在他瘦削的锁骨下方，仿佛一只偃翅欲飞的黑鸟。 亚瑟停下脚步，看着穿着鲜艳制服的工作人员点燃步行道旁的灯火。这里的酒店采用一种很奇特的照明方式，介于篝火与路灯之间，火焰在一个类似于灯柱的装置顶端被点燃；火苗腾空而起，一路上于是尽是一朵朵花蕊状的星火，在细长的分割沙滩与钢筋混凝土的细线上绽放。 

远处是一片暗蓝色，仿佛抹了一层金色的极深重的蔚蓝。没有人说得清这金色来自于火光还是星光。 

亚瑟觉得这幅独特的情景比日落更令人动容。人类好像总是想看日落的样子，好像那意味着一个美好的来日。当他刻薄地指出这一点时，人们便会毫不留情地辩驳这位不解风情的绅士，难道不是吗？亚瑟高傲地昂起头，明天的天气是只有最渺小的生物才关心的细枝末节。伦敦的清晨的天气，我可以用我的手指尖思考出答案，无论晚霞还是朝霞呈现出什么样的姿态都无济于事。但是在这样一座雨雾缭绕的城市里，你们不是一样操心着王室的更替和军/费开支的流向吗？这就足够了。 

他拿出手机，想要打一个电话给安东尼奥。紧接着他想到自己的那些朋友（子民式的朋友）如果知道他为了叫恋人下楼看这样一幅不准时的景色而拨打国际长途是多么傻的举动，安东尼奥也许会在贝露琪的茶会上把它当作笑料，届时霍兰德准会大呼小叫，抓住围巾拼命地叹息，仿佛要被浪费金钱勒死的是他自己一样。 

有生以来极少见的情况，他竟自己在暗夜里默默地笑出了声。 紧接着他看到了安东尼奥，没错，就是安东尼奥，隔得再远他也认得出那个介于不修边幅与过度洁癖之间的微妙的影子。他穿着一套相当迷人的花衬衫和沙滩短裤，头发显然用水梳过了，但还是无拘无束地随风摇晃，毫无形状可言。他挥挥手，示意他也看到了柯克兰在黑夜里浅得发亮的苍白皮肤，小跑着走到他身边。 

“多美的夜景啊，”他幅度夸张地挥着手，指指亚瑟停留在拨号界面的手机屏幕：“我们真是心有灵犀。” 

亚瑟低下头，认出他穿的是自己的平底鞋。西班牙人的双脚瘦得可怕，如果他乐意的话，可以看见那薄薄的脚掌在帆布下摇晃形成的褶皱。但亚瑟显然有更重要的东西需要抬头注视，他看着安东尼奥，愣了半天，觉得刚刚他迎着火焰蓓蕾走来的身影简直就像从九重天上降下的天使，浑身散发着仪式般庄重的气息。或者，逆光投射在他宽阔的肩膀上，仿佛西班牙乡间那些粗犷传说中英俊动人的神祇的后代。 

安东尼奥也注视着他，握住他的双手（其中一只手还拿着在这一刻突然显得格外巨大的手机）。他本来想把这个关于他有多迷人的秘密带进坟墓，但迎着冲绳海风和夜光，迎着日本海上的月亮，他还是把那一刻的感受说了出来。 

安东尼奥轻轻地笑了，那笑声就像一个找到了称心首饰即将出去旅行的女孩子。“我才不是牧羊人，也不是天使。也许从前是，但现在，按文学家们说的那样，我早就改姓奥布斯居尔了**。” 

“我也一样。”亚瑟微笑道。他确定这是一个在如此昏暗中看不出其有多愉快的表情。 

“你也一样。也许吧。也许这会是我们未来家庭的姓氏——你知道，这样，当一些有文化的人来拜访我们的时候，我就可以像运用一个典故那样说，’真的，那就是我的姓氏’。” 

“不是海洋，不是海洋之外的陆地，而是一个默默无闻的，迎着海风会泪流满面说不出话的人。” 

他知道他的恋人不喜欢孤独，于是拉着他侧过身，看远处海湾里倒映的烟花，然后轻轻搂住了他的肩膀。 

*眉毛。（ **法语，意为小人物。《情人》里有这样的一段情节，作者肤浅，没读懂，（如果有对此纠结的读者的话）求勿喷。


End file.
